DE 606 029 discloses the production of a guide-blade ring for steam or gas turbines in which bands or strips are placed around two rollers, so that they assume an annular form. The bands or strips are provided with cutouts, into which the blades are inserted. After all the blades have been inserted, the guide-blade ring is welded. In the process, the blades are first of all fixed to the strips (which form the platforms) by means of spot welds and the welding is then continued as deposition welding on the outside of the bands or strip until a sufficiently thick layer of the welding metal is formed, which can then be partly turned down. To this end, the welded guide-blade ring is chucked in place in a lathe and machined until a coaxially encircling extension of dovetailed cross section remains. The encircling extension, i.e. the one-piece guide-blade ring, is then fixed in a circular holder which can be clamped by screws or rivets.
DE 195 46 722 A1 discloses a guide-blade carrier for a gas turbine. On its inside facing the hot-gas duct, the guide-blade carrier has a plurality of slots which are arranged one behind the other in its axial longitudinal extent and which run in an annular manner in the circumferential direction and are at the same time provided with a respective undercut. The slots serve to accommodate guide-blade roots of a guide blade. To this end, the root of a guide blade is pushed in the circumferential direction into the slot running in an annular manner.
For repair, inspection and/or maintenance work on the guide blades, they must be removed from the gas turbine. To this end, the gas turbine is opened, so that the guide-blade carrier is accessible and the guide blades can be pushed out of the slot. The opening of the gas turbine is time-consuming and requires a corresponding long shutdown of the gas turbine.